the song in our heart
by min neko25
Summary: songfic story... while looking for some inspiration mikan saw not so handsome but kinda cute guy... yes she fount it... R.R. NXM RXH KXS KXN YXA...narumi and yuka ohh tsubasa and misaki senpai...   .


**THE SONG IN OUR HEART**

DISCLAIMER DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST THE IDEA AND STORY  
LOVE IT HATE IT DON'T CARE I JUST WANT TO SHARE IT

Mikan P.O.V

Hi minna-san I'm Mikan Sakura 16yrs old I'm a young song writer and singer and right now I'm looking for some inspiration for my next song… I'm so lyrics blank this day I don't know why but I feel I will find it today… I'm now sitting in the park looking around finding it… when I saw a guy… his handsome but for me his ok those black eyes and raven hair… in my point of view I guess his height is 5'6 in 5'2 so not high enough hehehe… I can feel that his the one… the one I been looking for… yeah…

"you're my inspiration!" I suddenly shout… everyone look at me including him… I blush and look down thinking nothing happen when I look up the guy is gone to my disappointment… well need to go home I feel like writing some lyrics now…

Natsume P.O.V

Hn , I'm Natsume Hyuuga 17yrs old young band leader… the kuro band I'm walking in the park thinking for my new song when suddenly a annoying girl shout…

"you're my inspiration" while looking at me… maybe some stupid fangirl… when I look at her, she look down… well I don't care who is she but I feel I want to know her… but then who cares I need to go home anyway…

While I got home I start writing what is my mind telling me to write…

_Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?  
Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world?  
Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?  
Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world?  
Dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada (where are you?)  
_

I read it and I don't know but that was my heart want to say hn maybe I need to see her again… and know her… maybe she's my inspiration to…

Mikan P.O.V

Ok since I let my self get embarrass I hope I can wrote some song now…

_Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?  
Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?  
Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?  
Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?  
Dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada (where are you?)  
_

Wow did he really my inspiration… hahaha I feel like writing some songs now hope to see him again to thank…

Normal P.o.V

At mikan house

Knock knock nocky knock

"who is it" mikan said while walking toward the door

"its us mikan" a cold voice said

Mikan open the door seeing her band mate wait did I forget to tell that mikan is band leader the shiro band…

While at the living room

"so did you already write some song?" Nonoko Ogasawara

"yeah mikan-chan im excited to perform" Anna Umenomiya

"yap while I was walking yesterday I find my inspiration" I said

"so who is your new inspiration mikan" Shouda SUmire

"just remember mikan you have only 3 more week to right some new song" my bestfriend said Hotaru Imai

"hai hai haru-chan, permy I don't know him but his kinda cute" I blush

"kinda cute? Come on mikan you find your new inspiration in kinda cute guy?" sumire ask kinda dislike

"shut up shouda everyone have their own taste and inspiration so don't question her (pointing at mikan) like that because she's baka to look for handsome to be her inspiration normal face is enough"

"haru-chan so meany at me im not stupid" I pout

"anyway come on gurls I wanna go shopping for the concert I want to look good so they can notice me" permy said

"permy the fans always notice you, you're their wild dog-cat" anna said

"no not them anna the kuro band we will perform with them right" permy said dreamily

"huh haru-chan I didn't know that?"

"your mom call and just tell me a while ago while im done dressing"

"muo why mom tel you 1st than me" *pout*

"because you're a baka"

Narumi's studio

Everyone is busy practicing their instrument and lyrics…

"uhm minna where is natsume" narumi said

"ohh I guess he is still sleeping" Ruka nogi

"and beside his busy writing new song" Yuu Tobita

"yeah his finding some inspiration yesterday" Kitsuneme Tsuji

"and beside manager we still have 3 week days left before the concert" Kokoro Yome

"oh before I forgot I meet my childhood friend and uhmmm crush yesterday night"

YESTERDAY NIGHT

Narumi's P.O.V

Im so excited yuka and me going to see tonight…

I was waiting patiently in the restaurant…

"im so sorry im late" yuka said while sitting down in my front…

"its ok yuka-chan" I smile

"so how's life" she start will looking at the menu

"life's ok still waiting for someone to come" I replied waving at the waiter to take our order… when the waiter's gone to go get our order

"still waiting for me I see" she said teasingly

"*blush* hahaha ofcourse" then our order came, when the waiter gone again,

"*smile* anyway im here to tell you that I want a double band concert" she seriously said

"you mean a joint concert" I ask

"yes your band and my mikan's band"

"uhmmm so its business then not date" I disappointedly said

"*laugh* of course not naru-chan it's a date and a business at the same time"

She's so beautiful when she smile and laugh "sure yuka-chan im happy and gladly share a concert with mikan"

"good then I will call hotaru tomorrow morning then its 3 week before the concert right?"

"yeah"

When we both finish our dinner date we continue in my date plan and place

End of Yesterday flashback

"so you mean we will share the concert performance in the shiro band" a cold voice said that can chill everyone

"oh natsume-kun you're here, yap you will work with the shiro band" i smile sweetly

I give him the I-REFUSE glare…

Narumi pout "so mean nat-chan don't glare at your manager like that and beside its just once so please pretty please just once" I said pleadingly

"*sigh* fine whatever"

"yatta thanks natsume" smiling walking at the door

"is he really our manager?" koko said

"don't ask stupid question koko" ruka said

"yeah koko naru is just immature manager" kitsuneme said

"so childish, so irresponsible, and especially he's GAY" koko and kitsuneme duet said then laugh

"don't be so mean at our manager koko, kitsuneme naru is just naru ok" yuu said

"yeah don't mean to me *pout* anyway tomorrow you will meet the shiro band" then exit the studio

Tomorrow morning

The shiro's band member is busy dressing and ready to go at narumi's studio.

At narumi's studio the kuro's band member is waiting at the other band to arrive.

"where here" permy said while stepping out at her car…

Mikan and other step out and look the door… walking together at narumi's studio door nervously… knocking 3x then the door open

"oh minna please come in…" everyone walking inside "please follow me" he said…

We arrive at the living room of the studio… while walking nearer and nearer… we saw 4 boys…

"minna this is the kuro's band ruka nogi the pianist"

ruka just smile

"kokoro yome the drummer"

Koko just smile brightly

"yuu tobita the 1st guitarist"

"nice to meet you all"

"kitsuneme tsuji 2nd guitarist"

Kitsuneme just wave his hand

"and natsu- wait where is natsume" narumi ask confuse

NATSUME P.O.V

Shit im late god I cant sleep good lately stupid girl at the park keep me thinking of her… anyway im on my way at the studio… running at the living room… when I hear narumi calling my name

"im sorry im late" I said then I notice the girls group looking at me… my eye wide… she's here…

MIKAN P.O.V

"and natsu- wait where is natsume" narumi ask

I memorizing their name and faces when

"im sorry im late" I look at the owner of the voice

"shit" I said nowhere

Now everyone looking at me

"mikan do you know him" anna ask

"yeah do you know him" nonoko said

"uhm ano, no" I apologetic smile

"then why did you say shit when you who him" hotaru said

I cant tell that his my new inspiration so I look at narumi to get some help

Narumi got the message and continue the intro

"oh there you are… this is natsume hyuuga our band leader and composer"

Natsume just nod then sit beside ruka who's petting his usagi

"please introduce your selves shiro's member"

"im mikan sakura the band leader and composer nice to meet you all" I bow and smile

"im anna umenomiya 1st guitarist" smile

"im nonoko ogasawara 2nd guitarist" smile

"im shouda sumire drummer" smile sweetly

"im hotaru imai pianist not nice to meet you" coldly said while glaring at them

Seems there a tension at each other band

"oh well the guitarist, drummer and pianist will practice at the music room while mikan and natsume will try to write new song for the concert its settle then adieu" narumi walk pass the door and close it.

"let practice some chord and beat" hotaru said, everyone agree except mikan and natsume who left at the living room…

THE END hahahaha

Should I continue this or not hahahaha im bored and listening some random song soooooooo R.R if its suck or lame tell me so I can delete it right away ja ne


End file.
